Wufei's Secret
by Starlight Gundam
Summary: Wufei can't stop thinking about someone and suprisingly that someone is not who you think it will be. Read to find out who it is. New part 2 up!!!!! The epilogue to the controversial Wufei's Secret!
1. Default Chapter Title

I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters. Please   
don't sue me because it wouldn't be worth your time since   
I have no money. I write these stories for fun, not for   
nprofit.  
  
Wufei's Secret  
  
"Why can't I stop thinking about her," angrily thought Wufei.   
The solitary dragon had been practicing with his katana when her face  
had just appeared in his mind. "She was weak."  
  
Since his wife's death years before Wufei had pretty much kept   
to himself. He was known as the solitary dragon. Not even the other   
Gundams could stand his company for long.  
  
"Ah," he cried bringing his sword in an arc slash. He stood   
there for a moment, sides heaving and sweat was pouring down his back   
while he panted. But what hurt him was that he wasn't sweating   
because of the work, but because of her face etched in his mind.  
  
Meanwhile another person was thinking about him. "Why didn't   
he kill me when he had the chance, he just called me weak!" she   
shouted, frustrated.   
  
She concentrated on the paper in front of her but the numbers   
all just seemed to look like they were written in a language from   
long ago. Then she saw his face. It just sort of lingered there   
in front of her.  
  
"Wufei, why can't I stop thinking of you?"  
  
Wufei could almost hear a voice saying, "Wufei why can't I   
stop thinking of you," her voice. He slapped himself with his   
katana. But the pain did not make the image go away. He resumed   
practice but his demeanor wasn't as graceful, it was just distracted.  
  
That night while he lay sleeping he had fitful dreams that he   
couldn't manage to keep at bay. Dreams about her. When he awoke he   
found that there was a message on his answering machine.  
  
"Oi, Wufei how are ya doin? Hilde and I were wondering if   
you want to come to a little get together at our place tonight.   
Everyone is going to be there and it would be great if you could   
come to," came the cheerful sound of Duo's voice.   
  
"Yea and its not formal or anything so come in jeans," piped   
in the small voice of Hilde. As much as he would like not to go,   
Wufei knew that he would so he could see his friends again. He   
dialed their number and after about four rings they finally picked   
up.   
  
"Hey Wufei," came the cheerful sound of Duo's voice as he   
popped up onto the vidwindow.  
  
"I got your message," replied Wufei in his monotone voice.   
  
"So are you coming?" Duo asked.  
  
"I guess I am, it would be nice to see everyone again,   
just no drinking Duo," Wufei answered making a lame attempt at a   
joke.   
  
"Alright that's great, we'll see you tonight then," Duo   
answered.  
  
"Bye," Wufei hung up the phone. Then he wondered if she   
was going to be there and his face drained of all its color. But   
it was too late to change his mind.   
  
He looked at the clock, 7:30, he should start to get ready   
for the party. As he pulled on his jeans and black shirt, he   
thought about what she would be wearing if she went. Probably   
jeans and a T-shirt also, she wasn't one to go all out on clothing.   
  
Walking out to his motorcycle, he gave himself a once over   
in the mirror. "Well, I guess this will have to do." He locked   
his front door and hopped on his motorcycle.   
  
Later, he had arrived at the party. Duo opened the front   
door and gave him a big smile, "Wufei I'm glad you could make it."   
He led him in and Wufei saw that Quatre, Dorothy, Trowa, Catherine,   
Heero, Relena, and oh horrors! She was already here too!  
  
"Hey Wufei, it's great to see you," yelled Quatre as he   
walked over with two glasses of punch in his hand. One he gave   
to Wufei.  
  
"Maxwell didn't make this did he?" asked Wufei suspiciously.  
  
"No, don't worry, I did," answered Quatre.  
  
"Oh, in that case I'll drink it." He took a long sip of   
the punch and tried to keep himself from glancing her way. "She   
looks lovely tonight," he thought to himself.  
  
The doorbell rang and in walked Sally Po, a preventer who   
worked with Wufei. "Hey Wufei," she smiled.  
  
"Hey Sally, how are things?"  
  
"Just great," she replied and ran off to go talk to the   
other girls that were there. Wufei looked around and saw that   
Heero was sitting by himself. He walked over and sat down with   
him. The two just sat in silence until Heero decided to speak.  
  
"Wufei, how have things been at the preventers?"  
  
"Not too bad, did Relena drag you here?" Wufei replied.   
Heero nodded and couldn't help but smile when Duo overheard and   
made a pretense of wrapping a string around his finger.   
  
The party dragged on and about an hour later, SHE came   
over. Wufei was standing alone at the minute while the guys went   
to get some food.   
  
"Hi, Wufei, how's it going?"  
  
"Ok," he answered, " how have things been going with you   
Noin?" He was aware that he was shaking and he could imagine that   
sweat was literally pouring down his forehead.   
  
"Please, call me Lu, the war is over. Hey Wufei, can I   
talk to you privately?"   
  
"Sure, do you want to go out onto the porch?" Noin nodded   
and they walked out to the porch. The night air was cool and the   
sounds of crickets could be heard. Fireflies lit up the night with   
their little twinkling. They sat there for a moment in silence.  
  
Noin who was never wanting to keep things to herself suddenly   
spoke, "Wufei, I have a major problem, I can't stop thinking about   
you. It started that first time I saw you, you were the punk that   
blew up the Victoria base but I couldn't help but admire your   
courage. Then when I saw you on Peacmillion it just intensified."  
  
"Are you serious," questioned Wufei.  
  
"Yes, and don't think me stupid because I really feel   
that way. At the same time I can't help but feel I'm betraying   
Zechs though."  
  
"You should always go by your emotions, and you're not   
stupid, I feel the same way about you. I felt it also that time   
at Lake Victoria, I may have called you weak but I also was   
admiring your courage."  
  
"Oh Wufei." Wufei took her in his arms and held her tightly.   
  
"Ashiteru Lu," he whispered as he captured her mouth with   
his. She could only nod in return, but her eyes showed her love to   
him.  
  
In a car below Zechs Marquis sat watching. A tear rolled   
down his cheek.   
  
"I hope you'll be happy Noin," he sighed as he drove off   
into the night. He cranked up the radio and listened to   
his own thoughts belting out into the stillness of the night...  
  
  
If I had just one wish,  
Only one demand,  
I hope he's not like me,  
I hope he understands.  
That he can take this life  
And hold it by the hand.  
And he can breathe the world  
With arms wide open,  
With arms wide open.  
  
  
  
  
  
I also do not own Creed or their song Arms Wide Open.  
  
Well, what did you think? I wanted to make an unusual pairing   
that no one has ever thought of before. Is it good? Is it bad?   
I will accept any flames except those on my character pairing.   
I would also accept any compliments to let me know I'm doing ok   
on my stories. Email me at kairosdreamer@aol.com Thanks!   
  



	2. Part 2

Wufei's Secret, Part 2  
  
  
  
Lucrezia swirled in her dress. She stopped in front of the mirror and pivoted, this way, that way, and finally ended it with checking how her rear end looked in the mirror. That's when Sally couldn't take it anymore, she burst into laughter.  
  
"Noin, that is pitiful."  
  
"What, everything has to look perfect. I mean, it's not everyday you get married." Sally shook her head.  
  
"I guess I can give you that. So are you nervous?"  
  
"Never," replied Noin, fighting down the butterflies that were waging war in her stomach. "Is it time yet?"  
  
"Nope, it's only five minutes closer from the last time you asked," Sally smiled.  
  
"It's not nice to tease," Lucrezia admonished.  
  
The same process went on for another half-hour before Relena stuck her head in and announced that it was time. Gulping, Lucrezia made her way to the aisle. Quatre smiled at her and gave her his arm. He was to give her away, as she had no family to do it for her.  
  
Wufei was waiting for her at the end of the aisle. He looked incredibly handsome in his ebony black tuxedo. He was perfect.  
  
"I love you," he mouthed to her. She smiled in return.  
  
The priest went through the process of the wedding. The last "I do's" were said and then the words they were waiting for came from the priest's lips.  
  
"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." Just as she leaned in she caught a glance of white long hair, and a face that was always so dear to her.  
  
"Milliardo," she thought, and froze. Wufei, noticing nothing wrong leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips, mouthing "I love you silently." Noin snapped out of her daze and returned the kiss.  
  
"I love you," she whispered to him fervently. "I love you." He looked surprised at her fervor, but gave her a wide smile.  
  
"Now wife," he said picking her up. "Let's go shove some cake into each other's faces." The reception was beautiful. The speeches heartwarming.  
  
That night Lucrezia waited out on the porch of the motel room while Wufei took a shower.  
  
"So you married," came a deep voice behind her. Startled she turned around and faced the angelic figure of Milliardo.  
  
"Zechs," she whispered, and then narrowed her eyes. "Why are you here?"  
  
"To hear you say you love him," he answered simply. Noin stepped back startled, then turned and faced the shower, where the sounds of Wufei's water could be heard. Her face softened as she thought of the Asian.  
  
"I love him very much," she answered, suddenly knowing what was true to her heart. "I loved you too, but I gave that love up, and found a new one. One that I could love and not hurt with."  
  
"That's all I could hope for you then. Goodbye Lucrezia, love your life." He walked to the front of the motel room and opened the door.  
  
"And live it to the fullest." Then he disappeared. A few minutes later Wufei stepped out of the shower.  
  
Lucrezia rushed to him and hugged him.  
  
"I love you Wufei, never leave me." Wufei pulled her close.  
  
"Never," he murmured. "I would never leave you. I love you Lucrezia, always remember that. It's the one thing in this world that will always be constant." He pulled her close and lightly touched her lips with his own.  
  
The rest of the world ceased to exist.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters.  
  
Well, I thought long and hard about writing a second part to this, so finally I did. I know its full of sap, but that's what I felt like writing. It may be a little too sentimental and a bit OOC on Wufei's part, but it turned out how I wanted it to and that's all I can ask for.  
  
Thanks for reading and reviewing! A special thanks goes to those who reviewed the first part of this story:  
  
Iris Omega  
  
Chibi Desty Nova  
  
Dark Nation  
  
FoxfireX17  
  
Jaid Skywalker  
  
Rokjai  
  
Elven Labyrinth  
  
q. Trepe  
  
Cloud-who asked for this part to be wrote  
  
Axisor  
  
Lily  
  
Neko-Han  
  
kiyonekawaii  
  
Yuuki Miyaka  
  
Ty  
  
BunnyS  
  
Tigger  
  
Sabacat  
  
Astre-chan  
  
Parvaneh  
  
X  
  
andrea timm  
  
Nanashi no more  
  
Silver Wing  
  
Me2  
  
Midnight Tenshi  
  
Midnight Lilly  
  
Thanks again! 


End file.
